One Year
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: One year after Team 5Ds has split up, and everyone is living their own lives now. This is all of their thoughts on their personal lives and what they want in the future. But one teammate just might not have a future to look forward to... Please read! I hope you all like it!
1. Jack Atlas

**This here is going to place one year after Team 5Ds split up. It's going to be a story, exactly, but more like what their thoughts are on their new lives. I'm going to do a sort of skit for each of the main characters and what their thoughts are on the ****_Split_**** and their lives now. Yeah, so remember, not a story, just points of view. I hope you like it :D**

^.^

_Jack Atlas-_

The fame I get now, I love it. I've become even more exceptional at the sport of Turbo Dueling than I was before. But what people seem to forget is that I'm not the King anymore. I once was, and I am now slowly earning that title back from when Yusei stole it from me. But he is the King. Not me. Not yet.

I've been pushing towards my goal for a year, now. Which means I've been on my own for a year now, as well. A year since the _Split_. A year since I decided to leave Neo Domino City for my better good.

Everyone had gone and pursued their dreams. Everyone, that is, except for Yusei. The fool had stayed behind and continued his life of being a scientist. And I have to wonder how that is treating him. After all, I have only spoken to him twice. I have not seen his face or really gotten an inside story on how he's doing. But knowing Yusei, he's fine.

I must admit, I miss my days of being part of Team 5Ds. The WRGP, saving the world, living with Yusei and Crow in that garage Zora had allowed to stay in. I had really changed in that time.

I had started out an egotistic jerk, which I suppose I still am. But it's my pride, and no one can take that from me. But once I had become part of a bigger group, a _team_, I became more of a...a _friend_.

And although I love my life now, a life in the fast lane, I plan to return home someday. Today, I can Duel for a living. I get pampered and worshiped. And I've grown attached to it.

But that doesn't mean I want to live like that forever.

And I know that they're waiting for me to go back to the city. Yusei will always be waiting. He always has. He, and of course, that girl. That _Carly_. I remember how she tried to with me by disguising herself as a wrapped gift, and I had told her to stay behind. But nothing keeps that girl away.

Yes, they'd be there, when I was ready to go home.

But not yet.

Right now, I'm going to enjoy the path laid out for me. I'm going to become the King.

^.^

**And this is only the beginning.**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	2. Crow Hogan

**Alright, here's the next one!**

^.^

_Crow Hogan-_

Yeah, I'm getting used to this.

Ever since I left New Domino, I've made quite the name for myself. I travel from city to city, hooking up with the best Duel Teams around. I guess you could call me a nomad.

I've seen a lot of neat sights. The world really is a huge place. And thanks to Yusei urging us to go out and live our lives, I've seen a lot of it.

I'm not ready to go home yet; in fact I'm far from it. But really, there's so much I long to see again.

I miss them; Yusei, Martha, the orphans, the old man, Saiga, Carly, Mikage, Ushio, heck even Zora! A part of me wants to return to my old life in Team 5Ds. And hopefully, I will someday. I'll go home and resume my career as a cop.

But right now, I'm just having a blast. I'm living life to the fullest extent.

And seriously, with my skills the way they are now, I plan to take down Jack Atlas someday. I haven't seen him in a year, but I know he's still aiming to be the King again. And I plan to beat him to it.

But I'm still doubting the fact that I could ever beat Yusei.

One year.

In that time, I've become so much more of a Duelist. And so much more of a person. In my life, I've witnessed a lot of stuff. Things I wish I could erase, and things I wish I could relive.

And from here, it's going to change even more.

I'm looking to the future, shaping it myself. Forming my own path and enjoying it as much as I can handle without losing it all. But that'll never happen, because I'm too stubborn to let it all go down the drain.

Yeah, I'm getting used to this.

^.^

**Boom! There you go, people! And I don't have much to say right now...**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	3. Rua

**Guess what? I'm back! Not much of a surprise, huh?**

^.^

_Rua-_

I can't say I love my new life, but I don't dislike it either.

I've managed to become a pretty sweet Turbo Duelist. But there's no way I could be considered a pro yet. I will get there, though! Someday, I'm going to be at the top of the lists! I'm going to beat Jack, and Crow, and maybe even Yusei!

Of course, it doesn't exactly boost my confidence when Ruka makes fun of my skills. I know she's just joking around, but a little more encouragement would help. But what can I say? She's my sister. That's what she does, unfortunately.

But then, before every one of my Duels, she surprises me by giving me a big hug and telling me to do my best. She sure is confusing.

Once again though, what can I say? She's a girl. And I just don't understand girls. Actually, I don't think any males understand girls... They're a completely alien species.

It's been a whole year since the _Split_. Ruka and I are living with Mom and Dad now. It's boring, to say the least. When they're off working and I'm not dueling, it's petty dull. There's nothing to do.

So, in the pass-time, I'll once in a while duel Ruka. I'm ashamed to say that we're an even match. As soon as I beat her, she comes back and creams me. I don't understand why she doesn't go pro, but I guess that's just not what she wants out of life. Again, girls...

But one day, I'm gonna want to go back to the city. It was more exciting, for one. And Yusei would give me tips on dueling. When we were Team 5Ds, there wasn't a moment when we had nothing to do.

But I suppose I should be thankful. After all, since that huge war with Yliaster, I've had some time to kick back and relax. And that's a good feeling. Although it's not something I want to last. I need action in my life.

People say I'm the hyperactive one, and that's completely true. I can't be bored. It's the unwritten code of my life.

And that's why I want to go back to Neo Domino someday. Because in the city, there's never a lack of things to do.

^.^

**And there's Rua for you. That kid friggen is hyperactive.**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	4. Ruka

**Another one. Yay!**

^.^

_Ruka-_

I'm supposed to be the shy one. The quiet one.

But now, that couldn't be farther from the truth.

I've become a lady, or at least in my opinion. I have a lot of friends and a couple of guys eyeing me. Personally, I shrug them off and ignore them. I'm not looking to date just yet. Plus, I think Rua would eat them alive if I tried to bring a guy home. I even played a prank on my twin once, telling him I'd kissed a boy. It was a lie, of course, but his reaction was absolutely priceless.

Speaking of my hyperactive brother, I'm really proud of him. I can't help but give him a hard time though. Besides, Rua needs to be ruffled up a little. Sometimes he lets the attention get to his head.

But nonetheless, I love him.

I don't have a problem with living with Mom and Dad. They're gone a lot, so I don't quite understand why we had to move. We barely saw them back in Neo Domino, and they're off away a lot here, too. I wish they'd stick around for longer than a day. I want to be a little closer to my parents. It makes sense, doesn't it? That I want to get to know them a little better?

It seems to me that if we hadn't left the city, it wouldn't be much different. I really want to see Tempai, Bob, Patty, even Sly. I especially miss Yusei and the others.

Sometimes I wonder why Rua and I ever made the choice to leave. I mean, I'm pretty popular at school, I get to see Mom and Dad more often, and I still have Rua. But I still yearn for the old days when I'm alone.

But I'm happy here. I will go back to my former home in a time. I'll see Yusei again. We'll all get back together, the whole team. I hope I'm not the only one wishing for that when I see the first star on the horizon. I can only assume the others miss being together as well.

And I know that one day, my wish will come true.

^.^

**I think Ruka is just so sweet! That's why I made her's a bit sentimental.**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	5. Aki Izayoi

**Yet another one of the character's thoughts.**

^.^

_Aki Izayoi_

I've been going to school to become a doctor for a year now. I must say, I'm loving it. Medical work and helping people is what I was meant for.

I didn't always think that though. It took Yusei to show me that I wasn't a monster. That I was a real person with a purpose.

I miss them.

My parents, my friends, the city of New Domino. I want to go back to them at times, but what with my busy schedule I don't always have time to think about it. But when I'm off work and at my new apartment, eating my home-cooked dinner or lying in bed, I have plenty of time.

I can think about my days with Team 5Ds. Those were so much fun. I can think about the time when when the world almost fell to the clutches of Z-ONE. Those memories make me shiver. I can think about my parents and how loving they are. I really miss them, but still call them quite often. I can think about...I can think about Yusei, and how he doesn't know. He doesn't know about my feelings for him.

Sure, I almost confessed, but I chickened out. How stupid.

But when I return, which I know I will, I will tell him. And whether he rejects me or takes me in with open arms, he will know.

And until then, I'm here, far from home.

But it's not bad. Like before, I love these studies. I want to save lives!

I can't help but imagine what life would be like if I had told Yusei. What would have happened? Would I have still left?

But I can't think about that. I have a job to do, and dwelling on that one mistake will get me nowhere.

I'm going to tell him someday. Just not today.

Today, I have to look ahead. I have a good life here, and I'm not ready to give it up. But as soon as I get a degree in medics and become a doctor I will transfer to the _Neo Domino Emergency Center_, and I'll be the first on the sign-up sheet.

And until then, I can only wonder, what if I had told him?

^.^

**We all know she liked him. I'm apologize to those of you who don't like YuseixAki. But it's my fave, so... Hope you like it so far! And if you can't tell by now, I went back and revised some of this story...**

**-****_G-A;)_**


	6. Yusei Fudo

**Here's the last one! I think you all know who this is;)**

^.^

_Yusei Fudo-_

I encouraged them to live their dreams. And I can't explain how much I mean every word.

But that doesn't change the fact that I miss them. That I want them to come home.

I said good-bye to the twins. I always looked at them as if I were their older brother. I wasn't, of course, but that doesn't mean I didn't treat them like it. Rua, he was always so excited and managed to make me smile almost every time he opened his mouth. Ruka was always such a quiet girl, but with a big heart.

I said good-bye to Jack and Crow. Now those two, they _were_ my brothers. They were with me every step of the way. I loved hearing Crow's stories and he was always such a goof. Jack, he gave me someone to argue with. I got pretty good at it, too.

I said good-bye to Aki. I probably regret that one the most. I may not have shown it enough, but she meant a lot to me. Ever since the Fortune Cup final, and when I got to know the real her, I dunno... I enjoyed her company, I guess. Or I'm just an ignorant fool who's too stubborn to see what I'm missing here.

And that's why I let them go. Because I cared about them.

And I'm glad I did.

But I still miss them, and nothing's ever going to change that. And I have to admit that I wish they would come back.

I've managed to live up to my father's name, Dr. Fudo. I've created a new Momentum along with a few other helpful devices with my colleagues. And I must say, I love my job.

I often help Martha with the orphans and the elderly. That old man, the one who Crow had said he would be the new son to, hasn't shut up once about the orange-haired 'kid'. The old guy must miss having Crow to pester. The children ask about him everyday, too.

The city hasn't changed much in the past year. A few new buildings, that's about it. Saiga still hangs around, as well as Sherry, who wanders by every once in a while.

But for me, it's not quite enough. I treasured their friendship so much, and I can only hope they felt the same. I wish I could see my them all, my friends, again before...well...before my end.

I've recently been diagnosed with a disease. It was caused by Momentum, a substance which can be fatal if messed with. And due to my project at the lab and the Dark Signer war, I've gotten a taste of the stuff enough to get myself an incurable illness. It's slowly weakening my heart.

And to make matters worse, I haven't told anyone. Not even Martha, and she was my foster parent. I can't decided whether this is cowardly or not.

The thing is, I'm going to die, and no one knows about it. And I'm not going to tell anyone, either. I can't.

And now, as I stand just outside the garage I've been living in for years, looking up at the first star peeking out from above the city skyline, I think about my situation. The fact that my chest is beginning to give a soft, dull ache no longer fazes me, nor the fact that doing mere simple tasks can cause me pain at times; I'm not scared.

But I need to see them all again. To laugh together one last time before Momentum takes its toll on me.

Yet deep down, I know that's not going to happen. There's only a matter of time...

But I'm contempt. They were able to live their own lives, which made them happy. And I wasn't there to slow them down. I value all of the memories Team 5Ds had together; each and every one.

And I wouldn't trade that for my life.

^.^

**Got real depressing, huh? I'm sorry to all you Yusei fans, but this just gave the story a little twist. The way everyone wanted to go home and see Yusei again, but sometime in the future, and yet they're never gonna be able to because it'll be too late. I'm kind-a evil... And how he wouldn't give up the good or bad times for his own life, which he's gonna loose real soon?**

**Please R & R! I accept criticism, complements, advice, whatever you've got for me! Thx!**

**-****_G-A;)_**

**The End**


End file.
